In an initial development stage of touch display technology, a touch panel and a display panel are bonded together to form a touch display panel having a touch display function. The touch panel and the display panel are prepared separately, which results in a high thickness of the touch display panel, a high cost and a low productivity. Accordingly, a strong need in the market exists for a solution to remedy these problems.